Pinky Swear
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Seeing that world, it was… Weird. There were no fights, and it was a good calmness. People were mostly free to do as they pleased, they worked as what they've wanted. Like them, who lived of singing and dancing, acting and such. It seemed like a real ideal world, compared to theirs. A world that wasn't going to fall apart suddenly. Still. It wasn't his home. AraAoi Yumemigusa AU


Hello!~ I AM SORRY. REALLY. Last night I was working on others drafts and I said haha why do i suddenly want to make Yumemigusa angst  
And that was it.  
I'm really sorry But, anyway~~ I hope that you can enjoy it~~~ *Grabs tissues and a coffe*

* * *

**_Pinky Swear_**

"Guys!"

Arata was swallowed by darkness, the ringing in his head slowing until he could open his eyes again. He was in a different place of what he remembered. He had been taking a nap, with You, Yoru and Aoi. At that memory he got up from the floor, looking for the others. His eyes darted around, looking for them.

"Yoru!"

"Arata! I'm here!"

He went up to Yoru and help him stand. Before they could search again a voice talked.

"Arata, Yoru! There you are!"

"You! You are okay, too!" after a few seconds he gasped and turned to look at him, worried. "Arata! How do you feel?"

"I'm… strangely good."

"Oi. Don't fake it."

"No, I'm not. I really feel good, You. There's no… I don't feel heavy…" It was… weird. "Guys… Where is Aoi?"

"Aoi-chan is not here?"

"No… Aoi!"

The grunt of someone made them stop, looking at the source of the sound.

"Haru-san! Kai-san! Everyone!"

They were there, too. With much weirder clothes than they usually used, and hair much shorter.

"This is weird…"

Suddenly, a new sound startled them.

-o—

_They were all in the so call "Dorms" where the people of that world lived. They were all listening to a young girl, someone that apparently could give them a quick explanation of what was going on. _

"_A strong wish… Your friend wanted all of you to live in a peaceful world. The conditions were given for this to happen. However, it caused a bigger unbalance of what your world already had. Shun and Hajime-sama's contact with it… I don't think it's going to make it better."_

"_What will happen, if things don't return to normal?"_

"_Well… For starters, two souls in one body it's not something that should happen. It won't end well."_

"_Aoi-chan… Will he die?"_

"_Yes."_

-o—

Arata felt restless. He didn't know what to do, as well as the others. They knew that they had to go back to their own world, but the _how _was still a mystery. She, Tsubaki, had assured them that probably all would return to normal soon. They had to wait.

They were exploring. They had to be covered, since apparently they were famous people (This time, not for being wanted by Sakamoto.) and a lot of young girls liked them. Seeing that world, it was… Weird. There were no fights, and it was a good calmness. People were mostly free to do as they pleased, they worked as what they've wanted. They lived of singing and dancing, acting and such. It seemed like a real ideal world, compared to theirs. A world that wasn't going to fall apart suddenly.

Still. It wasn't his home.

Arata opened the strange device that they had given to him, a "phone", and the first thing that greeted him, was a picture of him, and the Aoi of that world. He was making a weird face, and Aoi was blushing, but they were both happy.

He felt a pain in his chest, and for once, he wished it were because of the disease. He couldn't just sit and wait for things to resolve themselves. Not this time. He still had a useful life and planned to do something with it.

-o-

"… Haru-san, Kai-san."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to get back."

"But-!"

"Are you… Sure?"

"Yes. I won't change my mind."

Aoi was the one supposed to have a long life.

Not him.

"Arata."

"I'm not going to back from this, Haru-san."

"I know." Haru's eyes shined. They had always put a barrier around them, learning to bear the pain, learning to show strength in front of others. He was their leader, and he knew a lot of doing that. But Arata noticed the moment that that shield of his broke. The rest too, noticing the true meaning of his words.

"…I promise you that I won't die in battle. I won't die in Sakamoto's hands. I'll die at the side of the cherry blossom tree. So… My death won't be your fault. Or anyone's. That's why…"

He meant it. He really did.

"You should all smile. I'll be okay. Enjoy this world as much as you can."

-o-

"The people of this world should be the one to finish this."

"Then, I'll go alon-"

"Haven't you noticed yet?"

Aoi's eyes widened in surprise and turned to him, taking seconds to notice that it was the truth.

"Arata…"

_This_ world was his home. The people on it. The rebel group.

_Aoi. _

He wouldn't let him fight alone. They had always been together.

Grabbing the sword, he smiled. It was just as when they were child, playing with each other. This time, sadly, injuries, pain, everything would be real.

If it had to end… Arata wanted it to be at Aoi's side.

-o—

"Don't cry, okay?"

"I won't." He would. He would cry so much. Still, Arata didn't comment on it. He was finally accepting it, and that… made him strangely calm.

"Yeah, that's good. Smile for me… I'm sure… We'll meet again someday." He remembered briefly that picture of them, on the other world. "Maybe now, we can do those idol stuff too. Have those people swooning over us."

"Arata. I told you I'm not good at that. Remember?"

It hurt. Seeing him doing his best to not cry. It hurt seeing him faking being strong. "I do. That's why… I'm gonna laugh, and tease you about it."

"That's mean. But… It's fine. That's fine… It's… A promise, right?

"Yeah. It is." He wanted him to smile. "Here. Pinky Swear."

Aoi laughed softly at his childishness. They linked their fingers, feeling the warmness of each other. Arata felt comforted by his body, by his closeness. It had been all more than enough.

"Aoi. I'm satisfied."

_I saw your real smile a last time._

"I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep now."

_I want to fall asleep with your smile in my head._

"Good night."

"Good night, Arata… Sweet dreams."

_Don't be sad. I love you, Aoi. _

_Forever._

* * *

I'M TRULY SORRY, I EVEN CRIED MAKING IT.  
This was always something that i thought about, the other side, those of the Yamato country who were transported to the other world... I had to add Arata saying a goodbye to the others as I could because thinking about them going back to the world searching for him and then founding out what happened... It's really painful, haha...Well... I'm gonna go now.  
OH YEAH, LET'S SUPPORT OUR NEW CAST! I'M SURE THEY'LL BE GOOD! You don't have to like them, but give them a chance to show us their worth before judging~~ And if you still don't like them then, don't insult them~ Those are their jobs, and they should be respected~  
That aside, I hope that you enjoyed this at least a bit TT  
Until next time~


End file.
